Step By Step
by battleshipxx101
Summary: This was what it has come to. Skye knew deep down it was either she would never get to see him again, or that he would be the one pointing a gun at her...A short fanfic post-Turn,Turn,Turn. Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Let me greet you first with *hugs* because I know we all went through a lot because of Episode 17. I also know everyone's looking for angsty fics, including me, so I decided to try it out. **

**I apologize in advance if it's no good. This was a bit rushed because AOS is coming back tomorrow already and I'm only posting right now. :( Though, the good news is, it's either I update really fast or I do long chapters so I can finish this before the new episode airs. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD**

**Note: This is set after they have already stopped Garrett's HYDRA group. Coulson and the team are in a hide out and are working from there. The flashback is in Italics._  
_**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Skye rubbed her tired face and bent down to let the water run through her palms. She quickly splashed some on her face and grabbed the towel hanging from her back pocket. She wiped her face dry and stared at the reflection in front of her.

She didn't fail to notice the darkness under her eyes, or the paleness of her face, or the worn out look that she had been wearing for weeks already.

She was startled when someone knocked at the door. She turned around and opened it. Jemma was standing in the doorway looking nervous and worried.

"Coulson's asking for you. He's in the main room." She told her.

Skye nodded and headed out. She felt Jemma's eyes watching her worriedly as she made her way to Coulson. She entered the busy room and immediately found Coulson standing in the middle, talking with someone. When he glanced to the side, he saw Skye and ended the conversation to go near her.

"We need to talk." Coulson told her.

Skye nodded and they went out of the room. She didn't want to hear it, but she knew she couldn't avoid it forever. They had Ward in custody already. It came down to an intense face-off between the team and Garrett's HYDRA group.

Skye was there despite Coulson's objections. She had felt so weak until that moment.

_This was what it has come to. Skye knew deep down it was either she would never get to see him again, or that he would be the one pointing a gun at her._

_And he was. He held the weapon in front of him, aiming right at her chest, while she just stared at Coulson and May, fighting for their lives._

_She watched in horror as Garrett flipped May and threw her to the wall. She watched as one guard threw punch after punch at Coulson._

_"No!" Skye cried out, but she couldn't move. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, and she hasn't looked at him yet._

_"Don't," she heard him say. _

_Anger built up inside her as she turned and finally faced Ward. He didn't fail to notice the rage, hurt and coldness that were in those eyes._

_"See what you're doing?" She said. "You're hurting the only family I have. You've hurt me, but that's not important anymore, obviously."_

_Ward swallowed. _

_"Clearly I didn't mean anything to you. They didn't mean anything to you."_

_Skye glanced at her teammates and saw them struggling. She wanted to help so badly but she couldn't move. A part of her wanted to scream and yell every accusation she had been bottling up on Ward, but another part of her just wanted him to see this new side of Skye. The one who won't let her emotions compromise her anymore._

_"Skye," he breathed._

_Skye swallowed and looked straight at him. She didn't know what else there was to do. _

_"Go ahead." She finally said. _

_A flicker of shock was seen on Ward's face, and for a moment they just continued to stare at each other. A couple of gunshots rang out and the two of them glanced at the others._

_May was holding the gun and the guard was down. Garrett was standing with his hands raised up halfway, looking smug._

_"You might wanna lower down that gun." He said._

_"Yeah?" May said. "Why would I?"_

_Garrett chuckled, glanced at Ward, and nodded. His rookie nodded back and looked at Skye again, clutching his gun mores steadily. _

_Skye backed up a step._

_"Give me the gun or the girl gets hurt." Garrett said._

_May gripped the gun tightly and looked at Coulson, who looked as worried as her._

_"I'm warning you, Coulson. I just give the go and my boy Ward would pull that trigger."_

_Skye held her chin up and decided that she done. She had cried enough over him. He broke her enough already, and right now, maybe dying wasn't so bad._

_"Do it, Ward." She said with a blank expression. "Follow his orders and kill me."_

_Garrett eyed his rookie, half-amused, half-shocked. "Any second now, Grant."_

_Ward's hands were trembling._

_"You're never gonna stop. You're gonna keep coming after me and my team. Just end it!" Skye said forcibly._

_"Skye," Coulson breathed nervously._

_"Ward! I said shoot her!" Garrett exclaimed, before he noticed how Ward's jaw was shaking. "This is unbelievable." He shook his head. "I never thought you'd actually let this girl change you. I saw it when I entered your precious plane. I thought it was part of the act. And boy was I wrong."_

_Ward didn't look at him. He kept his gaze at Skye._

_"Are you really telling me that you're that weak, Grant? That a simple hacker is all that's needed to break that wall? Well tough luck! Once we're done here, she's mine! I don't care what we agreed on! She'll give me what I want and she'll die doing it! It doesn't matter if you kill her now. Because in the end, she'll die anyway. Your choice, Grant. Pull the trigger."_

_Ward watched as Skye took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It shattered him inside that she was ready to die. He felt his anger build up inside him. And in that instant, he couldn't take it anymore. He turned to his side and aimed the gun at Garrett._

_"What are you doing?" Garrett asked warily. "Kill her!"_

_"You're right. I am weak when it comes to her."_

_Garrett narrowed his eyes at Ward. "It doesn't matter. She doesn't matter. She'll end up dead anyway!"_

_"Not this time." Ward declared, before he pulled the trigger and shot Garrett twice in the chest._

_Skye's eyes shot open and registered what she had just heard. She looked at Coulson and May, who were both wearing shocked faces. She didn't glance at Ward. No. She knew better than that. She wasn't the same anymore and he had to know that. _

"What's going on?" Skye asked Coulson as they stepped out of the room.

"Well," Coulson began. "I feel like I should tell you. Ward's been asking to see you for the past few days."

Skye didn't let a hint of emotion show on her face. It had been a couple of months since they brought down Garrett's group, but that didn't mean that the other HYDRA teams were also gone. They had to keep searching and sending in small troops to those bases. For weeks, Ward was locked up in one of the rooms. Skye refused to see him, and no one had forced her into it.

They all knew that she took his betrayal the hardest. And even now, she hasn't fully healed yet. She still felt the pain in her chest every time she remembered him. She tried to keep herself occupied with the missions to get her mind distracted. She was also sent in as part of the strike teams, together with Triplett, and that also kept her occupied.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked blankly.

"I mean, he's begging me to ask you to just see him even for a few minutes only."

Skye fell silent. She wasn't denying it. She was afraid to break down in front of him. She had to play tough and cold. She didn't want to let Ward see how much his betrayal had affected her. But she didn't trust herself enough to be able keep it together.

"There's something else I should tell you." Coulson said.

"What?"

"For the past three missions, it was Ward who pointed out those HYDRA Base Locations. He helped us infiltrate it by giving us what he knows about those places."

Skye's eyes narrowed. "You trust him now?"

Coulson sighed. "I didn't, at first. But he said something that earned him a piece of my trust."

"And what was that?"

"That he couldn't bear the thought of hurting you more. He said he was done playing games and that the only thing that mattered was trying his best to earn your trust again. And he wanted to do that through helping out with the missions."

"What makes you think it's not another ploy?"

"I think you should hear that from him."

Skye scoffed. "I'm not planning on going there, Coulson."

"I understand if you don't. I just think it's time you stopped beating yourself up over him."

Coulson then walked away, leaving Skye in deep thought.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it's okay so far. I'll be updating really fast I swear, maybe even later tonight. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, a new chapter, even though I just published a few hours ago. I have to rush this, sadly, because I want to finish it before Episode 18 comes out. And I have more chapters waiting to be published. **

**Hope you guys like this! *throws Skyeward feels***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Skye was lying on the stiff mattress that served as her bed. It was close to six in the morning and the others were still asleep. She stared at the cemented ceiling as she tried to make sense of her thoughts.

_Dammit! You're not actually planning to see him are you!? He'll just fool you again, Skye! He can rot in there for all you care. He deserves it!_

But Skye couldn't shake this uneasy feeling. She wanted to see him. She wished it hadn't been this way. She wished she could just change to situation, and have Ward beside her again instead of this. For days, she cried until there were no more tears. And finally, she was forced to accept that things would never be the same again, no matter what happens. She would forever see Ward as a traitor and a pretender. That was it.

_Just get it over with, Skye. Just go there and end it. _

Sighing, Skye stood up and went to the bathroom. After freshening up, she went out of the room and headed to Coulson's room. She knocked twice, and the door opened.

"Skye," Coulson greeted. "Good morning."

"Morning, AC." The nickname had stuck, despite the circumstances.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah," Skye took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go see him. For just a few minutes. To get it over with."

Coulson nodded. "Do you want me come with you?"

"No, no, that's fine. I can talk to him alone. I just wanted to let you know."

"Alright."

* * *

She made her way to through the hallways and finally found the room where they were keeping him. Skye stood outside it and stared at the doorknob. It had a lock underneath. Skye took a deep breath before sliding the lock and opening the door.

Ward instantly shot up from the bed once he heard the door open. He turned to look at the door and was shocked to see Skye entering.

"Skye," he breathed.

Skye looked at him with a blank expression. "I'm only staying for a few minutes."

Ward stood up. He wanted to pull her against him and embrace her. He wanted to hold her again. But he knew he couldn't. And that was his fault.

"It's good to see you." Ward started. His chest tightened when he noticed her state. She had bags under her eyes. She looked like she lost weight–a lot too, it seems. And her cheeks weren't as rosy as he remembered.

_Did I do that too? _He thought. _It's my fault again._

"Time's running, Ward." She said.

Ward sighed. This was what he feared to see most. A changed Skye. And knowing it was his fault made his insides twist. He caused this. He ruined their relationship and for what? For that psycho he once saw as a father?

"I know a simple sorry would never be enough." He said gravely. "Hell, I don't even know what would be enough to make up for what I did. But I really am sorry, Skye."

Skye kept quiet. She wasn't gonna cry. She wasn't gonna break down in front of him.

"I didn't mean for it to end that way–"

"How was it supposed to end then? You played us all, Ward. Everything was just pretend."

Ward shook his head. "Not everything, Skye."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My mission was to gain the team's trust. Yes, it was an act, but…"

"But what?"

"Believe it or not, all those things we've been through, none of it was an act. It wasn't part of the plan. It just happened."

"What just happened?"

"I got attached to the team, especially to you, Skye. That wasn't supposed to happen but it did. I fell in love and it changed everything."

Skye blinked and for a moment, she forgot to conceal her feelings. She felt tears form in her eyes again.

"It doesn't matter. You betrayed us! We trusted you. I _cared_ about you! I didn't want to believe it when they said you were a sleeper. But it turns out, it's true. You just played us all."

"I know," Ward said quietly and kept his head down.

"I trusted you! I had your back. I treated you as a friend." Skye swallowed as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "In that closet, was that even real?"

Ward looked at her. "Yes it was, and I know you'll find it hard to believe me now, and I don't blame you. I hate myself for what I did."

Silence fell. Skye wiped her tears away and spoke in a more quiet voice. "I'd say I hate you too, Ward. But even after days of crying, I can't seem to do it." She shrugged. "I can't seem to hate you. I still don't trust you, and I don't know when or how I would be able to again."

"I know it's asking for a lot, but will you give me a chance to try and earn it back?" He asked. His eyes were pleading at her.

Skye wanted to say no, but she couldn't. She simply nodded. "It won't be an easy task, Ward."

"I know that. But I'll do anything to make sure I get it done."

Then she turned to leave. She was about to turn the doorknob when Ward spoke again.

"I really am sorry, Skye. This is my fault. So please stop beating yourself up over me."

Skye turned around to look at him again.

"I still care about you, Skye. That never changed and that will never change. No matter what happens from here on, just remember that."

He could feel the pain in his chest again.

"If only it was that easy to believe, Ward." She told him. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"I'm done playing games, Skye. Nothing else matters to me but you. Believe that."

Then, Skye opened the door and left him.

Ward sat down on his bed again and put his head in his hands. And just like what he did for the past two months, he cried.

* * *

Skye made her way to the bathroom as fast as she could. She didn't want anyone to see her crying again. She was right. She couldn't hold up in there without breaking. She expected nothing less.

She was confused again. She felt angry again because she didn't know what to believe. She wanted–desperately–to believe that Ward really loved her and that's the reason why he wants to gain her trust back, but it wasn't easy for Skye. She just discovered that everything was an act, so who's to say that this wasn't another? How can she be so sure that his feelings were even true? She thought they were, back in that closet, but hours later, she found out that he was a traitor. She would end up doubting his every word now. And it hurt her so much to think that this was the man whom she trusted her life with.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter coming soon! :) R and R! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't like rushed fanfics but I have no choice. So, here you have Chapter 3! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

A week later, they had a new mission. Coulson called Skye to the main room and now they were discussing their tactics in infiltrating the place.

"Skye, you and Triplett will be head of the strike team. You will be the ones assigned to the main control room. Clear?"

Skye and Triplett nodded.

"How did we find this base?" Skye wondered.

"Ward gave us the location." Coulson answered.

"And are we sure about it?" Skye asked.

Coulson gave her a small smile. "The past missions were successful. I think this one's gonna be too."

"But this came from Ward." Skye countered. "We're not even sure we can trust him."

"I think we can," Coulson told her. "Move out in five minutes."

* * *

The troops were in. Coulson stayed behind but maintained communication with Skye and Triplett.

"Do we have eyes on the place?" Coulson asked one of the men on the computer.

"We're trying to access their security cameras. It should be done in a few seconds."

Then, the feed appeared on screen. Coulson watched as Skye took out guards and finally reached the control room.

"Report in," He told her.

"We're in the room, but I can't find any unusual weapons or objects."

"They might be hidden somewhere. Search it fast."

A minute later, Skye noticed something. "This room is smaller than it appeared outside."

She and Triplett eyed each other before Skye picked up a few metal objects from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Triplett asked.

"Hold that thought." Skye stood in the center of the room and looked at her right side. She threw the object to the right wall and listened.

_Cement._

She looked straight at the wall in front of her and threw the next scrap metal in her hand.

_Also cement._

She turned to her left side and threw the item on the wall. It made a different sound.

"That didn't sound like–" Triplett started.

"Exactly. We found the hiding place."

A book shelf was leaning on that wall. The two of them moved it and it revealed a small computer panel. There was a cover on it, so Skye pulled it down. It had a keyboard and a small screen.

"That's so ancient." Skye pointed out while trying to figure out how open the storage. "It's not something I can hack from here. I need some sort of code to access it, and I have no clue what it is."

Coulson thought for a minute.

"Coulson, are you there?" Skye asked.

"Give me a minute." He raced out of the door and headed to find the one person he knew that could help.

When he reached the door, he quickly opened it and went inside.

"Coulson?" Ward asked.

"Skye's out on another mission. She stumbled upon a secret storage room, complete with a coded computer. Do you know how to disable it?"

Ward looked worried, and then he started to think. "If it's those old-looking panels, yes. I was taught how to use them."

"You're coming with me, then." Coulson said and pulled Ward out and towards the main room.

"Skye, are you there?" Coulson asked once they were back.

"Yeah," she answered. "But I haven't figured out that code yet."

"It's not a code." Ward's voice was suddenly heard through Skye's comm.

As much as Skye would like to ignore him, she had more important things to deal with.

"What do you mean it's not a code?" She asked.

"Lift the keyboard halfway and you'll find a booklet inserted inside." Ward told her.

Skye did so and pulled out the booklet. "Now what?"

For the next few minutes, Ward instructed her on what to do while Skye followed. It took a few key punches before the storage finally opened.

"I got it." Skye announced.

"Wrap it up and then leave." Coulson instructed.

Skye and Triplett both started to walk, but the ground shook and an explosion was heard. Then, seconds later, guards appeared at the door and started shooting.

"Take cover!" Triplett shouted at Skye. The both took cover behind the desks. Skye took out a grenade and threw it at the guards. They instantly fell back unconscious.

"Skye, are you okay?" Coulson asked. He was also aware of Ward standing on the edge of his toes as he watched the scene play out. The young man had a worried look on his face.

"We're fine." Triplett answered as they both stood up and raced to the door. Just when they were about a couple meters away, two guards appeared and shot at them.

Triplett moved fast and pushed Skye out of the way. He then fired at the guards.

Back at the main room, Coulson didn't fail to hear the sharp intake of breath that came from Ward when Skye was almost shot.

* * *

They made it back to the hide out. Coulson stood at the very entrance to wait for Skye. Ward was standing beside him, after begging to see Skye too. Coulson agreed to it.

When she appeared, she had with her a bag full of the things that she collected from the base.

"You alright?" Coulson asked as he took the bag from her.

"I'm fine." She glanced at Ward who looked concerned.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah," Skye answered, before making her way towards her room. FitzSimmons were both waiting for her inside.

"Skye! I'm so glad you're alright." Jemma said and gave her friend a hug. Fitz was next and did the same thing.

"I'm fine, guys." She reassured them.

"That's good to hear." Fitz said.

"I'm glad Ward was able to help." Jemma said.

Skye's smile disappeared and it was replaced by a serious and blank expression. "I guess."

"We saw him in the main room and realized what was happening." Fitz explained. "He seems willing to help now, doesn't he?"

"He sure does." Jemma answered.

"I just hope it's not another act." Skye told them, before disappearing to the bathroom.

* * *

Later that night, the team was having dinner together. Skye was talking with May. FitzSimmons were arguing about something again.

"Where's Coulson?" Skye wondered.

"He said he had some stuff to do, but he'll catch up." May answered nonchalantly.

A minute later, someone cleared their throat behind them and they all turned around. Coulson was standing there, and beside him was Ward, looking nervous.

Skye eyed them skeptically as Coulson began to explain.

"I hope you don't mind Ward eating with us."

FitzSimmons shared a look before smiling weakly. May nodded. Skye kept her gaze on her food. Coulson sat down at the end of the table and motioned for Ward to sit down too, but the latter hesitated.

"You know what, I'll just eat in my room." He declared.

Skye's instinct told her to call his name and say that it was okay, but instead she kept her mouth shut. Ward frowned when no one stopped him from leaving, but he knew he had no right to complain.

After dinner, however, he was surprised when his door opened. He stood up and watched as the person quietly entered the room.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, lifted her chin and looked at him. "I wanted to say thank you. For your help earlier."

Ward gave her small smile. "I wanted to help. I told you that."

"You did. My instinct was just to turn it down, I guess. So maybe it was better that it happened that way."

Ward nodded. "I'll keep doing it." He said determinedly. "I want to be in the field with you, but I know you guys don't trust me yet."

Skye narrowed her eyes. "Why would you want to be in the field?"

Ward chuckled. "To make sure I have your back, I guess."

"Oh." Skye bit her lower lip. "We'll see."

* * *

**A/N: So, here, Skye's still kind of cautious about Ward. She still feels doubts and all that, so wait and see what's gonna happen in the next chapters! :) Hope you liked it. R and R! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I said I would finish this before the episode aired, but I didn't manage to. Sorry! I haven't watched yet, so good luck to me. And here are *hugs* for you. **

**Let us get through this together! This ship already has Chloe and Brett as captains so, hang in there Skyeward shippers. It's gonna be one hell of a ride.**

**Last chapter up. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

It took a few days until they uncovered another HYDRA base location and this time, Ward begged Coulson to let him out in the field.

"Look, all I want is to be there with her." He firmly told Coulson.

"I know." The man answered. "But I don't know if Skye's okay with this."

Ward sighed. "I'll talk to her."

* * *

He knocked quietly at her door and she opened up. She was obviously not expecting him, but she didn't say anything. She just went back to preparing for the mission.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"I'm coming with you in the field." He told her, but she didn't respond. She only kept her back to him.

"Skye," he reached out and grabbed her by the arm. He expected her to shrug his hand off but she didn't. "I promise to stay out of your way. I just…I just want to be able to protect you out there."

She turned around and faced him. "Fine."

She didn't know if she was glad or angry to have Ward with her. She didn't want to mess up this mission, and she didn't want anyone getting hurt, even him. It was hard for her to treat him the same again, but she wasn't trying to. They both knew things have changed. They were just waiting how things would turn out from out here.

A part of her hoped that the two of them could start over. That they could repair their relationship, but she was afraid to. Somehow, she hoped _he_ was trying to do what she couldn't. From the looks of it, it seems he is. And who knows, maybe in time she could learn to trust him again.

Skye admitted to herself that she missed him. Everything was a mess right now, and she craved the feeling of reassurance that she knew he would've given her if things had turned out another way. She craved the feeling of safety that he would've given her. She craved the feeling of contentment in just having him beside her. She craved the feeling of hope that he would've given her by telling her that things would be okay.

* * *

They didn't exactly enter stealthily through the underground location. There were guards everywhere and more kept appearing every few seconds.

"Skye, you stay behind me and cover the other end of the hallway." Ward instructed, making sure Skye was covered.

After a few more turns, they finally reach the storage where they assumed the Alien Technology was being kept. Ward pushed the door opened and entered with Skye. The room was too dark, so they both turned on their flashlights.

They advanced a few steps before they froze in their spot.

"Get down!" Ward bellowed as he dived for Skye and rolled her over until he was covering her. A ball of fire went passed them, followed by a series of gunshots.

Skye forgot all her anger and clung on to Ward fearfully. She buried her head against him until the firing had stopped. Ward looked down at her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, worry etched on his face.

Skye shook her head, and Ward slowly got off her. Though they were crouching now, both aiming their guns at the attacker, Ward didn't forget to keep Skye covered behind him.

Since it was too dark, and their flashlights would give away their location, Ward held his gun using his right hand while his left one reached behind him. Skye held out her left hand to meet him halfway and together, they slowly walked while squatting. Their hands clung on to each other tightly. Ward couldn't risk letting Skye out of his sight even for just a second.

Everything was silent until a door at the end of the room burst open. Before the culprit could get away, however, Ward shot him with the ICER and he fell down.

"I think we're good." He told Skye. They stood up and Skye grabbed their flashlights. She handed one to Ward and they proceeded to search the room.

"Careful," he reminded her. "Don't touch anything."

Skye nodded and then, both of them started looking for the item they needed to retrieve.

"I found it." Skye said.

Ward walked to her and looked at what she was pointing at. There attached to the machine that chucked the fireball at them, was a small alien-looking weapon. It was powering the whole weapon, but it was the only thing they needed to retrieve.

"Let's put it here." Ward picked up a briefcase and held it open. "Hold this. I'll grab the thing."

Skye did so and Ward carefully placed the object inside without touching it.

"Let's get out of here," Skye said.

They went back to the hallways, and found a ladder on the wall that led to the roof.

"Climb up." Ward told Skye. She did so with ease, but realized that Ward didn't follow. Gunshots rang out from a distance, followed by the sound of hurried running. The guards were coming for them.

"What are you doing!?" Skye demanded when she saw that Ward wasn't moving. "Let's go!"

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point! I have to get these guards off your trail!"

"Ward! The device!" She said, holding out her hands for the briefcase.

"It'll slow you down. I'll take it with me and I'll meet you there!"

The adrenaline was unbelievable. And for a moment, Skye looked at Ward with suspicion. _What if he takes that device with him and leaves with it!? _

She stares into his eyes, before seeing his pleading expression.

"Please, trust me, Skye." He begged. "Get out of here. Be safe and I'll meet you outside."

Then, without warning, he closed the small metal door at the top of the ladder. Skye stared at the floor. _What just happened? Was Ward telling the truth? What about the device?_

Skye cursed herself. Her instinct was telling her that she'd been played again. That she chose to trust him again and now she sat here looking ridiculous. But when the ground shook underneath her, Skye had no choice. She hurried towards the edge of the roof and grabbed the zip line. She held on to the handles and let herself fall towards the roof of the other building. When she did, she quickly climbed down the ladder for the fire exit and landed on the alley.

She looked around and waited for Ward. The car was a block away, but then again, the keys were with him. Her heart was racing. She had no clue whether Ward had played her again or not. She knew she shouldn't have let him have the briefcase.

Just when she was about to run on her own, he suddenly appeared, holding the briefcase and looking as out of breath as she was.

"Come on." He said. Then, they rode the car and got the hell out of there, just as the building they infiltrated exploded behind them.

* * *

When they got back to the hide out, Skye's routine took over. She quickly headed to her room without saying another word to him. She felt his eyes staring at her as she walked away. She wanted to be alone first to process the events of the day.

As she lied down on the bed, she let her thoughts run through her head.

_Should I trust him now? He did protect me back there. _Skye frowned. She wanted to trust him again. She wanted to have him back and spend time with him again, but the doubt was eating her up. She didn't want it anymore. She hated how she doubted his every move. She didn't expect less after what happened, but what if he really was trying?

Out of exhaustion, she soon fell asleep on her bed. However, she woke up briefly after an hour. She kept her eyes closed, but her whole self was awake. She felt the bed dip beside her. She heard a heavy sigh come out from the person's mouth. The next thing she knew, a warm hand was brushing her hair out of the way.

"I really am trying, Skye." He whispered. And of course Skye recognize that voice. "I miss the old times and I hope somehow, when all this mess is over, we can start over. Just you and me."

Then, he stood up and turned to leave. He was reaching the door when he heard the small voice.

"Grant?" Skye called. It felt different calling him by that name again, after so long. But somehow, it seemed more natural to call him that.

He turned around and looked at Skye nervously. "I–I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just–"

Skye smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. "It's okay."

Ward breathed a sigh of relief. He was so certain that she heard every word that came out from him, but he didn't regret it. She needed to hear that, without trying to push him away. He needed to say it to her when he had the courage and when she couldn't counter him. He needed to tell her that as sincerely as possible. And he hoped she knew that it really was true.

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to mention what she just heard, but she didn't. She just kept that small smile and stayed quiet for a while.

She stood up and crossed her arms. She looked at those brown eyes that had been staring at her. "I thought…back there…"

"That I was gonna leave you again?" Ward smiled sadly.

Skye sighed. "I apologize."

Ward shook his head. "I don't blame you, Skye. I can't do that. I know it's hard for you to trust me again, but like I said, I'll do anything to earn your trust back."

They stared at each other before Ward continued. "I've hurt you so much already. I don't want to make that mistake again. I don't want to lose you, Skye."

Skye felt her tears begin to spill. Without thinking, she advanced forward and threw her arms around Ward. She buried her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ward was surprised at first, but it only took him a second to return the gesture. One arm snaked around Skye's waist while the other cradled the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry," he kept whispering. "I'm so sorry, Skye. I hate myself for hurting you. I'm so sorry." His own tears had started blurring his vision.

They clung on to each other for a long time. Neither of them wanted to let go. They knew they both missed each other's company. And it would take a long time to repair the damage in their relationship, but Ward was willing to mend those breaks, no matter what it took.

Skye was the best thing that ever happened to him. He realized that now, and he didn't plan on letting her go again. It would take a lot for them to be back to the way it was, and forget the past, but they were both willing to try it out, step by step.

* * *

**A/N: *Cries* I swear my shipper heart can only take so much. Anyway, I'm gonna glue myself to the screen, get the pillows ready, and hold my tub of ice cream. You guys hold on tight because this ship surely sails through a lot of waves! Plus, I've seen the promo for 1x19. Let's just say I pretty much had trouble breathing.**

**Don't forget to R and R! :) xx**


End file.
